Adoring Eyes
by pepperikeys
Summary: Kagome Finds Inuyasha sleeping and decides to watch him. At the same time she thinks over her feelings for him. InuKag


This one shot just popped into my head and I thought hey it might help me with my writing block. I hope it does. BTW In this story the kiss from the movie has not happened (its not in the manga) and Inuyasha is 17 in my mind...because the way he thinks and such...or what ever.

Disclaimer: I really hate doing these...they kinda make me feel depressed...

--------------------------------------------

Quietly sliding the wooden doors apart, Kagome stepped inside of the well house. She was late and not just normal late but more like hours late, and she was positive that Inuyasha was worried about her. She could imagen him pacing back and forth in front of the well and then the minute her head popped out he would scream and throw a fit just because she was late. He always tried to hide his worry for her, but she knows, she can see it when she looks at him.

She walked down the old wooden stairs and stood in front of the old well. She thoughtfully ran her hand over the lip of it, feeling the worn texture beneath her hands. This exact same wall was standing in this place 500 years in the past this very moment. It is this well that allows her to travel to Inuyasha and back home, this well lets her pass though time and without it she wouldn't know what to do, without Inuyasha her life would be...nothing.

She throw both her legs over the edge of the well and looked down into the never ending blackness. With a finale deep breath the girl pushed off and was embraced by a warm blue light. Some times it felt just like flying, others it felt like...nothing.

She felt her feet touch soled ground. Just imagen how she felt when she looked up and saw the many sparkling stars and no Inuyasha. She hadn't thought she was this late, she at least hoped to make it by sunset but apparently she had estimated wrong and arrived even later then planed.

"Inuyasha?"

She looked up and tried to catch sight of the boys red clothing but found none. She let out a deep breath and tugged on one of the larger looking vines that hung to the wooded walls it held strong and didn't weaver at all.

She used her feet to help her walk up the wall much like a rock climber would do. She pulled up with her arms and braced her feet against the wall to prop herself up just a bit until she got to the top. She grabbed onto the sides of the well and pulled herself halfway out before dropping her bag and pulling herself the rest of the way.

"Now that was a work out." She exclaimed and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

The nights breeze fluttered around her skirt and chilled her exposed legs. The sound of rustling leafs could be heard, other then that there really were no sounds in the air. There was no Inuyasha.

Maybe he had forgot to pick her up or something, but wait that wasn't like him at all. She quickly grabbed her pack and flung it over her back before setting of the the village.

The walk was short because of the speed she had walked in. The wind blow her hair around her head, dancing with the dark strands in a silent dance. And she shivered when the coldness brushed her skin.

The moment she stepped into Kaede's hut she let her back pack fall to the ground beside the door, all thoughts on finding Inuyasha.

And find him she did.

She had left her sleeping bag here this last visit and didn't take it with her. She was going to let someone use it while she was gone, ether Shippo or Sango.

But not Inuyasha.

He laid on top of the covers on his back, his silver hair spread out beneath him and at some point in his sleep his haori had loosened and was now showing off a fairly good amount of skin. She couldn't help but watch him sleep.

She slowly lowered herself to the ground and sat beside him and she sat there and just drank in the sight of him.

It wasn't everyday you could watch Inuyasha sleep, really it was almost like he never slept or well he did but you never get to see him do it.

His face looked so calm, so young, so innocent, all the worry line he has when he's awake vanished, it was as if the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He was beautiful and his slack, soft, looking face brought a small smile to her face.

She really was hopelessly in love with this man.

She may only be 15 but that didn't change the feelings she got from being with him. Even if he was mentally 2 years older then herself, she still loves him. Even if he is lives 500 or 550 years before her, she would always love him.

Her hand reached out and ever so gently brushed against his cheek. She smiled as he let out a soft sigh and turned into her hand.

He's so warm, he's her safety zone and without him she would be lost in this world and so scared. If it weren't for him she would probably been dead long ago and she thanks him for that, for his protection.

He has said so much about being hated and unloved but the world and every time he hint to his past she just wants to wrap him up in her arms and hide him from his cruel world, but it's never that easy, no matter what she does, she could never heal those old scars on his beaten soul. But that has never stopped her from trying, and nothing will stop her as long as the well still opens for her and she's by Inuyashas side.

Her hand had traveled down his arm to his hand. His hand was larger then her own and was tanner, She looked at her own hand and thought '_Look how much more colored his skin is from mine.' _His hands were colored a golden color while hers were pale and small. His nails were replaced by sharp looking claws, claws that have saved her life more times then she wanted to count. These hands keep her safe from any harm that may come in her way. They have protected herself, their friends, and their owner, he has used these claws to save his own life.

She ran a single finger over the tip of one of the nails. They were not as sharp as they looked they really they felt more like a dogs claw, dull and thick. But with just enough strength, he could rip though the toughest skin. He could control just how much damage he causes with that strength. But the blood that has stained them in the past still disturb him and it broke her heart to watch him scrub so hard just to get the smell off of them.

She placed his hand down at his side and brought her own to press against her heart.

He was a hanyou, and for that was looked down at. Not even his own brother gave him any kind words as a child.

She could hear the hissed whispers every time they stayed at a village. The villagers would say such harsh words about him...and herself. The only time he ever loses control and yells at the people is when a person insults me. She looked back down at his face and her eyes saddened. She could remember the first time he snapped, she even caught what the people said.

"She should not include such a fowl creature to follow her."

"She should have killed him the first time they met"

"Better yet, He should have been killed the moment he was born."

Such words they always choose to ignore even if it did hurt them both. But one thing lead to another and he snapped.

"Only a whore would take to sleeping with a beast such as he."

He had slowly turned around, and she heard a low rumbling from his chest before he tackled the man to the grand and started pounding on him.

"Never ever call Kagome a whore!"

He has slammed his fist so hard that he broke the mans nose, he even ran off before anyone helped the man.Kagome followed him out to the forest and they had a nice long talk. He had confessed how much he hated ever whisper that involved her in it and that all her wanted to do is protect her innocent image. She had thanked him and everything went the same as always.

She brought her hand up to touch the fine hair on his soft dog ear. He let out what sounded like a whimper mixed with a pleased moan, she didn't know which one it was nor did she really care, it still brought a larger smile on her face.

His ears god how she loved them, they went along with his silver hair and golden eyes, the three features showed what is was. A demon, or more like half of one. His ears signaled his half breed blood. And he was ashamed of it no matter how much she told him it didn't matter.

And one day she will show him how much he meant to the world, to her world.

Her eyes softened and she lightly traced his soft lips with her finger tips. They felt velvety soft. She had always wanted to feel what his lips would feel like against hers. Knowing that the only other lips that have ever touched them in such a way was the only women that she felt threatened by, she felt she had no right to feel them like her own.

Un none to herself. her head began to lean over until his breath blow in her nose, there lips only centimeters apart. Her heart was beating so loud in her ears.

And before she lost all her nerve she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his in a feather soft kiss.

It felt so right to do this with him, but she pulled back to soon. Her fingers gliding over her lips in shock.

She had just kissed Inuyasha, Inuyasha was her first kiss. It would have been great if he had been awake to enjoy it with her instead of sleeping and causing her to sexually harass him in his sleep.

Oh how she would have loved it if he held her in his arms and kissed her back, just press her into his chest and hold her tightly.

Inuyasha eyes fluttered open, reveling a set of bright golden eyes. His eyes focused on the girl who looked down at him, her blue eyes looking far away.

She was watching him? For how long? Why?

Slowly he raised his arms up and moved them to rest behind his head, as he continued to stare at her.

"Do you always stare at people while they're sleeping, wench?"

She jumped and let out a soft yelp.

"Inuyasha."

He nodded at her as if to say '_Yeah who else.'_

"You're awake."

Once again he nodded and she let out a sigh.

That moment he choose to stretch out his body. And Kagome watched as the visible muscles in his chests flexed along with the rest of him. _Good god he's sexy.._ Her cheeks now stained in pick and her heart racing she looked away from him and he let out a soft male sounding giggle.

"You like what you see?" His voice was filled with playfulness and she smiled at him. Instantly his playful aura vanished and was replaced by his usual one. He was irritated.

"What the hell wench!" He said while sitting up and facing her. "Why are you so late? Did you walk her in the dark? Yes? What the hell did I tell you about walking around here in the damn dark!"

"Calm down Inuyasha, gee." She folded her arms across her chest and glared off to the side of him, trying to keep her eyes off of his chest.

"I hate it when you put yourself in danger, Kagome." He grumbled.

"I know."

"Then why the hell do you do it all the damn time?" He questioned, his voice turning serious. She stared at him and he stared back.

"What?" He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you watching me like this?" The red stains returned to her face and he smiled gently at her and she swore she thought her insides might have just melted to a Kagome like puddle.

"Because.." Her heart beat speed up and she had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "I like looking at you." She finale said, the blush spreading over her whole face.

Inuyasha was dumbstruck. Did this girl just say she liked looking at him? _Him?_ of all people. "You like looking at me." He repeated.

She could only sqweel a simple "Uh huh." and look away quickly, missing the loving look Inuyasha gave her.

"I like looking at you to." He whispered. He then hooked his finger under her chin and brought it towards him. "I like you, Kagome, a lot." She stared at him wide eyed and he let out a sigh and leaned in and pressed his lips to hers sweetly.

The kiss was innocent and soft, almost child like. She liked it that way it made her feel warm inside.

She laughed and pulled away. "You know, in my time you would be considered a pedophile for kissing me." She laughed. "You are after all more then 50 years old...and soon you'll be 18."

He looked at her in shock but then pushed his bottom lip out more in a pout. "At least I don't go around molesting people in their sleep, now do I wench?"

She glared at him and muttered quietly to herself. "I bet you liked that molesting."

"You know it, bitch."

"Inuyasha...!!"

Before she could say anything else he grabbed her by the hands and dragged her into the sleeping bag and into another gentle kiss.

"Let get some sleep okay." He said pulling back and dragging her down with him before rapping his arms around her body.

She nodded and laid her head down on his chest. She was rather tired.

"Goodnight Kagome." He whispered in her ear before she drifted off. "G' night Inuyasha."

He watched as she slept and before dosing off himself he brushed his lips against hers in the same fashion she had as he "slept".

"I love you Kagome." He whispered before drifting off into dream land.

He never did see the smile that slipped on the girls face.

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------

So that is the end...gosh that was long...for me I mean. Anywho! Please review...it'll make me happy...and get me in more of a writing mood...if you get what I mean.

Remember I love you guys...REVIEW!!


End file.
